Feliz aniversário Narutokun
by Karenine
Summary: Essa fic foi feita de presente para o meu namorado *  * Naruto está fazendo aniversário de 18 anos, será que Hinata conseguirá lhe dar o presente que tanto preparou? Resumo péssimo, mas por favor, leiam!


_**Feliz Aniversário Naruto-kun**_

Sorriu ao acordar, estava muito animada naquela manhã, na verdade, muito mais que animada, aquele seria o dia que tanto esperava, talvez o mais importante da sua vida, e precisava estar linda e muito bem disposta, afinal, já tinha tomado sua decisão: iria se declarar a quem tanto amava no dia do aniversário dele!*-* Nada poderia dar errado, certo?

Mirou-se no espelho. Há quanto tempo era apaixonada por ele? Talvez há uns cinco ou seis anos, já que naquele dia ele estava completando 18 anos... Sim, todo esse tempo fora completamente apaixonada por aquele garoto tão risonho e atrapalhado, mas nunca tivera coragem de contá-lo sobre seu amor.

Por muitos anos sempre se julgara feia, aliais ainda não se achava muito bonita, mas isso não vem ao caso. Aquele seria um dia especial, e precisava se manter confiante, se não colocaria tudo a perder, e não queria que isso acontecesse.

Abriu seu guarda roupa, puxando um vestido branco com detalhes azuis, bem diferente do seu típico uniforme ninja, e correu para o banheiro.

Abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos, por que tinha que acordar tão cedo? Coçou a cabeça, desarrumando ainda mais seus loiros cabelos espetados. Sua barriga pedia um lamen caprichado de porco, e seu corpo implorava por mais descanso.

Esfregou os rosto e se levantou. Que dia era aquele mesmo? Olhou no calendário... O_O Meu Deus! Nem tinha notado, era seu aniversário, e não um simples aniversário, estava completando 18 anos! Agora, era de maior idade, que máximo! o/

Tá... Tudo bem, não era para tanto, né? Afinal que tinha de tão especial, num aniversário de 18 anos? Passaria o dia da mesma forma, treinando. Iria apanhar da Sakura cada vez que falasse uma besteira, teria que agüentar as chacotas de Sasuke e seu péssimo humor, que agora estava um pouquinho melhor, já que finalmente se rendera ao amor e estava namorando Sakura, comeria lamen sozinho... e no final, voltaria para casa, cansado demais até para cantar um "parabéns para você" no seu quarto bagunçado.

Colocou seu uniforme de sempre, pegou algumas kunais para o treino daquela manhã e comeu seu potinho de lamen com a ferocidade de gigante.

- Tudo bem, meu aniversário será como um dia comum, mas eu já estou acostumado, tô certo!- falou para si mesmo, tentando parecer um pouco mais animado, mas logo abaixou a cabeça. Talvez precisasse de mais algum tempo para se acostumar...

Saiu correndo de casa com um pacote bem embrulhado na mão. Estava linda, apesar de não achar que estava tanto assim, mas sinceramente, ela estava. Seu cabelos soltos batiam na cintura de tão longo, estava bem penteado e brilhante, emoldurando perfeitamente seu rosto. Sua pele clara combinava perfeitamente com seus exóticos olhos perolados, e seu vestidinho, até os joelhos favorecia seu corpo de garota de 18 anos. Mas apesar de tudo isso, ainda preferia seu velho uniforme ninja. (Só batendo Ò_ó)

- Ei, Hinata!- ouviu a voz de Kiba chamando.

Olhou para trás, e parou de andar. Apesar de estar com muita pressa, pois queria encontrar o mais rapidamente possível o loiro, nunca seria mal educada de deixar seu amigo falando sozinho.

- Oi, Kiba-kun^^- respondeu dando um singelo sorriso.

Corou vivamente se aproximando. Aonde ela iria tão bonita daquele jeito? Sorriu balançando a cabeça. Não deveria pensar nessas coisas da sua amiga, quase irmã, certo? Apesar de que nunca notara o quanto Hinata poderia ser tão bonita, talvez até mais do que Ino, sua namorada. Ei! Ò_Ó Qual é Kiba?, pensou quase se batendo. Daqui a pouco você apanha por estar pensando besteira, suspirou voltando ao normal percebendo que Hinata ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Então...- falou pensando mais depressa.- Vai aonde assim tão bonita?- era do seu feitio ser direto, o que sempre desconcertava a Hyuuga, e ele achava muito engraçado isso. Alguns anos atrás, quando descobrira a paixão que ela nutria por Naruto, quase a fez desmaiar, por perguntar se ela gostava dele. Ela ficara tão vermelha, que pensou que teria um troço na sua frente, mas tinha que admitir, era muito engraçado.

Corou vivamente. Ela estava mesmo bonita? Pensava enquanto olhava para o pacote na sua mão. Sorriu fechando os olhos super sem jeito.

- Ah...eu...eh...eu vou...dar os parabéns... para o Naruto-kun...- respondeu sentindo o rosto esquentar a cada palavra.

- Hum, hoje é aniversário dele?- perguntou Kiba confuso.

- É, sim...- falou Hinata segurando firme o pacote, morrendo de vergonha.

Kiba olhou-a desconfiado, vendo que esta segurava um presente, provavelmente para Naruto, mas seu olhar não era com relação ao pacote...

- Então por isso tá tão bonita...- falou sabendo que a deixaria completamente sem graça com o comentário.- Hinata, tem certeza que você só vai dar parabéns àquele baka?

Arregalou os olhos ficando de vermelha à roxa.

- V...v..vou...por...quê..ê?- gaguejou sem graça.

- Hum...nada...- sorriu o amigo.- Bem, estou atrasado...mas boa sorte com o Naruto, e mande lembranças minhas, tá?

Hinata sorriu aliviada e acenou para Kiba que já ia longe montado em Akamaru. Respirou fundo, novamente tomando coragem para fazer o que tinha decidido e continuou a caminhar.

Tinha que encontrar logo Naruto, antes que desistisse...

Sentou-se na grama totalmente esgotado. Já deveria estar anoitecendo, e ninguém apareceu para dar um parabéns... Que gente ingrata, pensou deitando e olhando as primeiras estrelas da noite. Mais um aniversário sozinho, era tão triste saber que sempre seria assim. Suspirou fechando os olhos.

Sakura estava com certeza com Sasuke, e os dois nem se dignaram a aparecer para lhe dar um oi. Que grandes amigos ¬¬... A maioria da cidade nem se importava muito com ele, e até Hinata, que sempre se preocupava com ele, não tinha aparecido. Será que tinha se esquecido dele?

Não que isso fosse muito importante, afinal, quem ligaria para um garoto raposa que estava completando 18 anos?

- Ninguém...- respondeu para si mesmo.

Abriu um pouco os olhos. Estava tão cansado, tinha treinado mais dessa vez, tentando esquecer que naquele dia há 18 anos atrás havia nascido, provavelmente, era esse o carma: seu nascimento. Não teria sido mais fácil se nunca tivesse existido? Com certeza teria sido melhor que estar ali deitado na grama sozinho, sem nenhum amigo, sem ninguém para sorrir com ele, e chorar com ele...e abraçá-lo forte...e dizer.. "Te amo.."

Balançou a cabeça. Amor não era para um garoto como ele, já deveria ter entendido isso. Sakura nunca o quisera, mas ele também já não era apaixonado por ela, entendera que tudo não passava de uma forte amizade, mas e quanto às outras garotas?

Pensou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ino estava com Kiba e parecia muito feliz, e também nunca suportara o jeito fútil daquela garota, não fazia o seu tipo. Tenten parecia ter uma queda por Neji, apesar dele nunca a notar, e depois, eles nunca conversaram muito, não, Tenten também não, Temari estava com Shikamaru, mas mesmo que não estivesse, ela era muito durona para ele. Então Hinata...

Mas Hinata nunca repararia nele, não é? Ela era herdeira do clã mais poderoso de Konoha, era bonita, meiga, carinhosa, esforçada, como uma garota como aquela repararia nele, um garoto desleixado, escandaloso, bagunceiro e atrapalhado? Não fazia nem sentido. Com certeza, Hinata era boa demais para ele, não deveria nem pensar nela... mas... Ela era tão carinhosa com ele... É! Carinhosa, mas se esquecera do seu aniversário! Ò.ó Não Hinata não se importava também...era como todos ali... e ele não queria pensar nela.

Suspirou. Mas sentia falta de conversar com ela... Era a única que ria das suas piadas, e quando ele estava triste, ela sempre vinha com aquele sorriso meigo e perguntava, mesmo com aquele jeitinho todo tímido dela, se ele estava bem. Sorriu se lembrando. Mas ela não estava ali, ela não viera lhe dar parabéns e nem um oi. Então por que pensar nela agora? Não, não queria pensar nela e em ninguém! Fechou os olhos novamente. Queria tanto desaparecer do mundo...

Já estava cansada de tanto andar. Era capaz de jurar que tinha rodado Konoha inteira atrás dele, e não era só isso, por que justo naquele dia todos resolveram falar com ela? Agora estava ali, caminhando pela floresta, pensando se Naruto teria voltado para casa, se estaria numa missão, ou se simplesmente estaria comemorando seu aniversário com os amigos.

Caminhava lentamente ainda segurando o presente que já não estava tão bem embrulhado como antes, quando ouviu o barulho de alguém falando sozinho.

Apesar de baixinho, conseguia distinguir aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Abriu um sorriso animado, mas antes que pudesse dar mais algum passo, sentiu as pernas tremerem. E se ele não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos? E se ele não gostasse de vê-la ali? E se...Ah! Vamos Hinata, você caminhou o dia inteiro e agora que, finalmente, o encontra, vai deixar que seus medos te derrubem? Pensava com o coração na boca. Era isso mesmo, tinha que ser forte, agora era a sua tão esperava chance, precisava contar a ele o que sentia, não importava a resposta. Respirou fundo, concentrando coragem e caminhou até onde a voz ficava mais forte.

Ainda pensava na vida, quando sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando. Sentou-se imediatamente e olhou para os lados.

- Quem está aí?- perguntou tentando ver além da escuridão.

Ouviu um som de leves passos e se levantou.

- Quem está aí?- perguntou novamente até ver a silhueta de uma jovem de olhos perolados, bem familiar. Corou ao vê-la.- Ah!...Oi Hinata...não sabia que era você.^^

Se aproximou sentindo o coração acelerar cada vez mais.

- Oi...Na..ruto-kun... eu.. estava te procurando o dia todo.- falou tentando não gaguejar.

- Estava?- perguntou o loiro surpreso, olhando-a admirado. Como ela estava linda! *_* Corou imediatamente com o pensamento. - Hehehe...- sorriu colocando as mãos na cabeça.- Eu estava treinando.^^ Mas por que tava me procurando, Hinata?

Fechou os olhos tomando coragem. Aquele era o momento...

- Bem...eu...eh...eu...- começou apertando o presente.- Bem...eu...eu...que..ro..- Não gagueja Hinata, não gagueja, Hinata!- Bem...eu...- olhou para Naruto que esperava calmamente.

- Você...?- tentou encorajá-la sorrindo.

- Bem...eu...- estendeu o presente ao jovem.- Queria te dar os parabéns pelo seu aniversário!- falou corando completamente.

- Obrigado, Hinata!- agradeceu animado, pegando o presente e abrindo-o sem cerimônia.- Muito obrigado mesmo de coração! Mas nem precisava, meu aniversário nem é tão importante.

- Como não é importante? Para mim é... - balbuciou Hinata mexendo os dedinhos sem jeito.- E espero...que...goste...porque...fui eu que fiz. ^^

Não poderia estar mais feliz naquele momento. Ao abrir o pacote encontrara um gorrinho de dormir todo bordado com a sua cara nele e outros desenhos em laranja. Apesar de ser algo simples, não era o fato de ganhar um presente que o fez abrir o maior sorriso de todos, era o fato dela ter feito o presente, cuidadosamente, com todo o carinho só para ele.

Sorriu com os olhos brilhando, como uma criança imensamente feliz. Conseguia sentir as lágrimas de felicidade querendo encher seus olhos, ela se importava com ele! Ela dissera que aquele dia era importante para ela! (o/)

- Eh...bem...go..gostou, Naruto-kun...?- perguntou receosa da resposta.

E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu-se puxada para um forte abraço.

- Eu adorei, Hinata...- sussurrou ele no seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer.- Obrigado...

Fechou os olhos se sentindo num sonho. Não conseguia nem acreditar que estava sendo abraçada por Uzumaki Naruto. Mas estava! (*-* Aiii que lindooo o/) E isso era perfeito.

Se distanciaram lentamente, os dois corados demais para falarem alguma coisa.

Sorriu sem jeito coçando a cabeça segurando o gorrinho.

- Eh...me desculpa, Hinata..- falou sem graça.

- Ah...eh tudo bem, Naruto-kun...- respondeu ela mexendo os dedinhos, e o silêncio se formou.

Vamos Hinata, conta pra ele que você o ama! Vai perder a chance da sua vida? Pensava ela olhando para os dedinhos. Vamos! Você está sozinha com ele, é agora ou nunca, fala, Hinata!

- Eh...- começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Bem... acho que já vou indo, Hinata.- comentou Naruto sorrindo ainda sem jeito.

- Já? Quero dizer...tá bom... nos vemos amanhã, então.- disse ela olhando para baixo decepcionada.

- Tá, então até amanhã, Hinata, e obrigado pelo presente.- continuou o loiro notando o olhar triste que a jovem dava para o chão. Queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, já que ela estava tão animada há alguns minutos atrás, mas não teve coragem, e antes de sair deu um pequeno tchau para ela, que não respondeu.

Segurou as lágrimas ao vê-lo se distanciando. Mais uma vez tinha fracassado, mais uma chance perdida... mais um até amanhã...e nada mais. Por que tinha que ser assim? Perguntava para si mesma.

Caminhando lentamente, ainda tinha a impressão que Hinata queria lhe dizer algo antes de ir embora. Mas ela não falara nada, então por que carregava aquela sensação de tristeza no peito? Bem... na verdade, ela tinha tentado falar alguma coisa, mas ele não a deixara falar. Ò.ó! Seu baka! Pensou batendo na própria cabeça, dando meia volta. Talvez se corresse a alcançasse.

Andava lentamente já saindo da floresta, quando ouviu a voz de Naruto a chamando.

- Ei, Hinata! Espera!

Arregalou os olhos se virando ele, que vinha correndo na sua direção. Viu-o parar e tomar ar, com aquele grande sorriso nos lábios, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao notar aquele jeitinho tão típico dele.

- Que..foi, Naruto-kun?- perguntou timidamente.

- Bem... eu sei que você já estava indo para casa, mas é que notei que você tinha tentando me dizer algo, mas eu acabei não deixando você falar, então...- comentava coçando a cabeça.- Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas pelo meu jeito atrapalhado, e saber o que você queria me dizer...

Corou vivamente, sentindo novamente seu coração na boca.

- Eh...o que eu queria...te dizer?- perguntou totalmente vermelha.

- Eh...eu notei que você tentou me falar alguma coisa, mas eu sou muito atrapalhado e acabei te interrompendo...hehehe...sabe como eu sou.- continuou sem jeito.- Então, o que estava tentando me dizer?

E agora? Pensava ouvindo as batidas do próprio coração. E agora? O que falaria? Você tá brincando? O que falaria? Diz logo que o ama desde os 12 anos, e pronto! Mas e se ele não gostar de mim...e se eu não fizer o tipo dele? Você só vai saber se contar! Eh..mas...eu...

- Hinata?- perguntou Naruto baixinho, e ao olhá-lo notou o quanto estavam perto um do outro.

- Eh...eh...Na..ru...to-kun..- balbuciou ficando cada vez mais vermelha.- Eh...

Não ousaria interrompê-la de novo. Tinha certeza que ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa importante, mas o que seria? Será que ela...vai... O quê? Claro que não! Imagina se ela iria querer alguma coisa com ele, acorda Naruto! Acorda pra vida! Ela é uma garota maravilhosa e você é só um garoto atrapalhado e chato...

- Eh...eu...- continuou a jovem Hyuuga olhando para o chão. Aquele era o momento, então por que parecia tão difícil?- Eh...eu...eu...

- Você...?- tentou encorajá-la se aproximando. Queria que ela soubesse que ele estava ali, que ela não precisava ter medo de dizer nada, o que fosse, ele não ficaria chateado, mas precisava saber o que era.- Pode falar, Hinata, estou aqui.^^

- Tá...- balbuciou a jovem levantando o rosto para encará-lo.- Eu...queria te dizer...- começou ela mirando seus olhos nos dele.

Silêncio. Por que seu coração estava acelerado daquela forma? Perguntava a si mesmo, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos perolados.

- Eu...queria te dizer...que eu...- continuou a jovem tomando coragem.- Que eu... eu...

Fechou os olhos com medo da reação daquele garoto na sua frente, e...

- Te amo, Naruto-kun!- balbuciou, finalmente, sem abrir os olhos.

Silêncio...

Arregalou os olhos, tentando compreender o que ela lhe dissera. Então ela o amava? Ela o amava mesmo? Não estava brincando com ele, ela tinha falado aquilo mesmo? Abriu um sorriso surpreso que foi se crescendo e crescendo, até que uma felicidade imensa tomou-o por inteiro. Aquilo sim era um presente, na verdade mais que um presente!

Ainda de olhos fechados, esperava uma resposta. Não tinha coragem de olhá-lo, e pelo silêncio conseguia imaginar qual teria sido a reação de Naruto. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando segurar as lágrimas, quando sentiu fortes braços a envolvendo com muito carinho.

- Hinata... sussurrou Naruto segurando sua nuca.- Obrigado!

E antes que ela pudesse responder, seus lábios foram tomados, num beijo doce e cheio de amor, ao qual ela deixou aprofundar, abraçando-o com muito carinho.

_**Fimmmm**_


End file.
